If Only They Knew
by Patience.Virtue.Is
Summary: Danny and Sam think that it's a normal day, but they couldn't be any more wrong. Little do they know what the evening will bring. DxS Please review! [Complete]


If Only They Knew...

By: Major DxS Fanatic

A.K.A: (Yours, truly!)

Sam's POV

"Sam, I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time." The eyes of the raven haired boy were somber, it must be important. I didn't know what he was going to say to me, but I had hopes.

"I should have told you a long time ago but, I love you." It was too good to be true. This must be a dream. I pinched myself and my world started to blur.

"No! Come back, I didn't pinch myself. I take it back. I don't wanna wake up!" I screamed. Too late. I opened my eyes and found myself in my slightly morbid (Ok, I'll admit it) room.

I glanced at my digital clock, 7:15. Holy cow! I only had 15 minutes to make myself look good for Danny---I didn't say that, I said school. I hurried to the shower and dressed as fast as I could.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled, running out the door.

"Goodbye Sammy-kins, have a wonderful day." I shuddered at the use of my loathed nickname.

As was almost at the school and I looked at my purple and black spider watch, 7:30 on the dot. _Perfect._ I thought, dripping with sarcasm. By the time I got to my locker, the Casper High late bell had already rung. _Just my luck._ _Well I'm officially late, so why hurry, right?_ I slowed down while getting my books out of my locker, but not slow enough, my books fell to the ground. _Wow, today is not my day._

"Stupid Danny." I muttered. Suddenly I heard a teasing voice behind me.

"So now when you're late it's my fault?" I looked up to see none other than Danny Fenton, the boy of my dreams. But I couldn't say that.

"No, it's just that I…I…uhh…" I could feel a rosy blush spread on my face. _Curse my fair skin._

"It's nothing Danny." I stuttered, looking anywhere but at him.

"I have to go to Lancer's class, ya know?" After I said that I mentally kicked myself. _Of course he knows,_ I thought scathingly, _we sit next to each other!_ Before I could even think about preventing it, my blush deepened.

"Yeah Sam, I know." He said, barely suppressing the mirth in his voice. He and bent down to pick up my books.

"Thanks." I said. And together we walked to class, both a little over 5 minutes late. While we walked to class, Danny was telling me about a crazy dream he'd had. But I wasn't listening to him. I was listening to the thought in my head that kept repeating over and over,_ if only he knew…_

Danny's POV

_I wonder what is up with Sam. _I pondered._ She seemed out of it this morning, like her head was in the clouds. Oh no, did Tucker tell her how I felt about her? He better not have. If he did, I'll… _A note was flipped onto my desk. _Ooh, is it from Sam? Dang it, I really have to stop thinking about her. But she did look hot this morning. No! She is my best friend, we are JUST FRIENDS._

Danny, are you thinking about your girlfriend? –Tucker

_Of course, it just had to be Tucker._

**How many times do I have to tell you, she is not my girlfriend!**

_Not yet…_

Dude, you know that you have to tell her sometime. When you finally tell her, she might be smitten with someone else. I'm telling you, now is the best time! By the way, on the way here, were you making out or something, 'cause Sam looked awfully dazed!

**Geez Tucker, sue us for being late.**

Yeah, same day, same time, oh yes…what a convenient coincidence!

Yes! The bell. I rushed out of Lancer's class. The only one who beat me out of the classroom was Sam. She wouldn't meet my eyes as she passed me. _Hmm, maybe Tucker is right, maybe I should tell her. If only she knew…_

Sam's POV

I was very lost in my thoughts during school today. So lost in fact, that I didn't even notice when the final bell rang. I felt a tap on my shoulder and was instantly jarred back to reality.

"You don't like school that much do you?" A voice asked me. I turned around and there was Danny.

"What does that mean?" I asked. _No blushing at all. Have I finally gained back my dignity? _"Well the bell rang and you are still in the class." _And now it's gone._

"I was just thinking."

"Yeah, I've noticed, you've been like that all day." I winced. _Crap he notices that, but not about my true feelings for him under all our friendship? How sad, and not surprising in the least. _

"School is just so interesting, don't you think?" I joked.

"If you say so. Anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to fly home."

_Yes, yes, yes, and…YES! _

"Sure that sounds good." I said, biting back the chorus of yeses in my throat. He looked around to make sure nobody was around.

"Goin' ghost." He cried. Now instead of C average student, Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, super ghost fighting halfa was next to me.

_Both equally hot! No, what is wrong with me? As true as it is, I must stop thinking about Danny Fenton/Phantom like that. Best friend and boyfriend…big difference._

He took my hand in his and we phased through the school and into the afternoon sky. This was my favorite way to see the town, from the sky. Something about it was so…serene. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Danny. His bright green eyes weren't focused on the sky ahead, but on me. He caught me watching him and looked away with pink cheeks, obviously embarrassed. _Whoa, what was that about? Does he like me too? No most likely not,_ I thought, _I'm just getting my hopes up way too high. As high as the endless mass of fluffy clouds floating above us._

I saw a familiar mansion looming in front of us. _Great._ I really didn't want this flight to end. We started to decline, and then landed on my freshly cut lawn. As we landed I expected the warmth of hid hand in mine to disappear, but it didn't. I looked down, and he was still holding my hand. Don't get me wrong, I sure wasn't complaining. If he was going to remember to let go, I wasn't going to tell him. At this point in time I can honestly say I don't know what possessed me, but, _I think I'm going to tell him now._

Danny's POV

The flight was magical, I'm so glad she said yes. She always does. While we were flying I was sort of…Ok well I was totally watching her. I couldn't help it she looked so beautiful, the sun was reflected in her eyes, there was a look of pleasure on her face, and the wind was slightly blowing her hair. But the downside is, she caught me staring at her. She gave me a weird look, flushed, and turned away. I of course was blushing like a fool. Soon we were at her house, and regretfully I started to fly us down. When we landed, we were standing on her lawn, an awkward pause between us. I realized I was still grasping her hand, and I was about to let go, but first I looked at her. She wasn't trying to pull away, but she stood there, looking as if she was arguing with her thoughts. I wondered if now was the time to tell her.

"Sam…"

"Yeah Danny." She looked up at me with those killer violet eyes and I knew it was time.

"I lo—"

"Sammy-kins, is that you?"

Sam's POV

I couldn't help it; it was just an instant reaction. I threw my hands in the air, breaking the connection with Danny that I'd hoped would last.

I turned around to holler, "Yes Mom, give us--me 5 minutes." When I turned back around to face Danny, he was gone.

I ran into the house, slamming the door. I couldn't believe her timing! _He was going to tell me he loved me, I was sure of it. And then Mom has to go and screw it all up! **STORY. OF. MY. LIFE! **She had crushed everything with one simple sentence…_

"Sammy-kins, is that you?" Her shrill voice called out yet again with the sentence that ruined my life. I shoved my face into the pillows, pretending I couldn't hear her, and I put my iPod's earphones in my ears and pressed shuffle. _Of course, the first song that played was "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada; which was the song that described how I felt about Danny. Oh yes, HILARIOUS! _Well I turned it up full volume and drowned everyone out. My mom, Danny, my emotions, everything. It worked but not for very long.

"Samantha Elise Manson! Answer me when I am talking to you!" With that she yanked my earphones out of my ears.

"Yes, Mom," I answered for the second time that night.

"What were you doing out there?" _Oh nothing mom, just finally having the courage to tell my best friend in the world that I love him, and he was apparently going to do the same. But other than that, nothing at all…_

"Oh just admiring the beauty…"

…_Of Danny Phantom's gorgeous green eyes!_

"Well, why didn't you say so? Dinner is ready; we are having salad, your favorite."

Danny's POV

As I flew home, my feelings were split in two. Disappointment, because I still haven't told Sam how I really feel, and also, slight amusement. Mrs. Manson really has the worst timing! It was ironic in a sad way. I just wish that before I tell her, I have some idea of how she feels. That would be a heck of a lot less complicated. Phasing through the depths of Fenton Works to my room gave me a plan on how to tell Sam. I glanced to my Dumpty Humpty clock and saw that it read 6:45. Ok, only 4 hours and 15 minutes until I would set my plan into action. Just in case Tucker has any better ideas, _most likely not_, I'm going to IM him. _Maybe he can help._

**Astroghost: Tuck, are you on?**

**Technostud: Yeah, what's up?**

**Astroghost: I think I am going to tell Sam how I feel…tonight.**

**Technostud: No way! It's about time you two lovebirds got together.**

**Asrtoghost: WE'RE NOT--- **

**Gothiechick: ---LOVEBIRDS!**

**Astroghost and Technostud: SAM!**

**Gothiechick: No, it's Paulina.**

**Technostud: Really, where! **

**Gothiechick: ----tuning you out.**

**Gothiechick: Hey Danny, what were you going to say to me before?**

**Technostud: When was this?**

**Astroghost: When I flew, cough cough gave her a ride, cough home.**

**Technostud: WTF?**

**Gothiechick: Never mind, I have to go. Lancer's homework calls.**

**Astroghost: It's going to be hard…you weren't paying attention.**

**Gothiechick: I know, but oh well. See you tomorrow.**

**Gothiechick has logged off.**

**Technostud: You flew her home?**

**Astroghost: So, it isn't a first. **

**Technostud: Well…**

**Astroghost: Well, what?**

**Technostud: You are stupid. Well, what happened, what were you going to say?**

**Astroghost: Oh. That.**

**Technostud: That bad?**

**Astroghost: You don't even know…**

**_Flashback:_**

Danny's POV

The flight was magical, I'm so glad she said yes. She always does. While we were flying I was sort of…Ok well I was totally watching her. I couldn't help it she looked so beautiful, the sun was reflected in her eyes, there was a look of pleasure on her face, and the wind was slightly blowing her hair. But the downside is, she caught me staring at her. She gave me a weird look, flushed, and turned away. I of course was blushing like a fool. Soon we were at her house, and regretfully I started to fly us down. When we landed, we were standing on her lawn, an awkward pause between us. I realized I was still grasping her hand, and I was about to let go, but first I looked at her. She wasn't trying to pull away, but she stood there, looking as if she was arguing with her thoughts. I wondered if now was the time to tell her.

"Sam…"

"Yeah Danny." She looked up at me with those killer violet eyes and I knew it was time.

"I lo—"

"Sammy-kins, is that you?"

_**End Flashback…**_

**Technostud: Ouch.**

**Astroghost: Yeah. **

**Technostud: Tell me your plan.**

**Astroghost: Ok well, I think that I should…**

**Technostud: Good luck. It will work, I know it.**

**Astroghost: Well you also _"know" _that Paulina and you are soul mates. But, thanks. **

**Astroghost has logged off.**

**Technostud: If only they knew…**

**Technostud: Hey Paulina!**

**Paulinaphantom: Eww! Not even on Instant messaging, Foley!**

**Technostud: Aww man!**

**Technostud has logged off.**

**Paulinaphantom: Yoo-hoo, ghost boy, are you here? Darn it!**

**Paulinaphantom has logged off.**

Sam's POV

10:59 pm. I sighed and climbed into bed. I was exhausted from Lancer's homework which I got done with 5 seconds ago. Literally. _What were Danny and Tucker talking about before I logged on? That will keep me up all night, watch. I know it has something to do with me. How else would I have known to type lovebirds? I just really wish I knew what they were saying about me._ I sighed again, and said "Lights." They turned off. _One of the perks of being rich I suppose._ I was about to drift off to Dannyland--- whoops, dreamland, when I heard something move. "Lights." I commanded, keeping the fear well masked. The turned on and you'll never guess what I saw at the foot of my bed! The Box Ghost! Just kidding! Who I actually did see caused my heart to flip. Yep, it was Danny Phantom changing back to Danny Fenton.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Don't get me wrong, I was happy to see him, but at 11pm, in my bedroom?

"Sam, I have to tell you something." His sapphire blue eyes met my amethyst ones I and I think I knew what was coming. We slowly moved our heads together, and they were inches apart. I could feel his warm breath, and then we closed the distance between us, and our lips met with such fervor I didn't believe was possible. Every second I could feel myself getting pulled deeper into the moment. It was so much better than a fake-out make-out. My hands slid up his neck and his around my slender waist. Both of us were lost to everything but each other. When we pulled away at last, my face felt like fire, and was probably 15 different shades of crimson, each deeper than the other. I touched my lips and smiled. "Was that real?" Then he looked at me with that smile of his that absolutely melts me and said, "I hope so." I pinched myself carefully and when all was the same I collapsed on my bed. He lay down beside me and pulled me to him. "Sam, I love you. I always have, and I always will." I could feel the tears welling behind my eyes, but heck if that stopped me. "I love you too." With that we kissed again and that is how we slept, entwined in each other's arms.

Danny's POV

I groggily sat up in bed. Oh my gosh, I forgot to go to Sam's and…wait, this isn't my room. I did go to Sam's, and judging by the fact that I am in her bed with her next to me,

**(A/N: No you sick people, get your minds out of the gutter!) **

it must have worked_. Sam was still sleeping, hmmm…how was Sleeping Beauty woken again, oh yeah._ I put my mouth to hers and kissed her. It took a while, but she opened her eyes. When she saw me, she blushed, but then sat up and returned the kiss with so much passion.

"Wow Danny, you can be my alarm clock any morning! Speaking of which, what time is it?"

"7:30." I calmly replied, waiting for her to freak out.

"WHAT!" She grabbed clothes ran into the bathroom, and was out a second later, looking perfect. _Whoa, how does she do that? _I was still dressed in yesterday's clothes. _What she doesn't know won't hurt her,_ I thought. I quickly transformed into my alter ego, Danny Phantom, squeezed her waist, and flew out the window. Today was Friday, so we didn't need our books. By the time I got us to the school, her watch said 7:45 but when she kissed me, her lips said, "Don't care." We ran into the classroom, with me still holding onto her, and immediately got bombarded with wolf whistles cat calls, and many comments from the whole class.

Paulina: "Gross, loser love! But Danny Phantom is still available, right?" At this Sam rolled her eyes and pretended to gag.

Star: "It is about time!"

Tucker: "Late night last night?" With that he winks at us, and then turns to face Dash. "Hey, you owe me $150!"

Dash: "Darn it!" He hands Tucker a handful of bills.

Sam of course, looks furious, **_"You made bets on us?"_** I tightened my grip on her waist and she drops it.

But oddly, Valerie says nothing but is slumped over in her seat, looking dejected. _Hmm, what's with her?_

**(A/N: Idiot Danny, but still oh-so-hot!)**

The rest of the comments we got were…well, let's just say non repeatable.

Tucker's POV

Mr. Lancer: "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, as non surprising as it is that these two lovebirds are finally together, that is no excuse for the class to become a madhouse! Mr. Fenton and Ms. Manson, take your seats immediately."

Throughout all the comments, the both blushed furiously, but for the first time ever, when they were called lovebirds, they didn't deny it. That didn't go unnoticed by anyone, and smirks were exchanged all around the room_. Except for by me. I was taping it all on my PDA. They are never going to forget this!_ _Can you say lifelong blackmail?_

10


End file.
